Agony
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Robin has been kidnapped and tortured. Once Shulk comes to rescue him, he does not recognize or remember anything. [Warning: Violence and rape.]
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This story contains: rape, violence, shounen ai, sexual content, nudity, slavery, out of character, and non-story related._

* * *

"Hahaha! Bring that little whore to me!"

Robin was tossed back and forth by bandits. The cloth he made for Shulk fell out of his hand. He yelled in pain as he was thrown on the ground. He panted and moved on his back. His nose and lip was bleeding. The bandits took his tome book and sword away. He had tears flowing down his face. He did understand what he did wrong. He was just outside while sewing the cloth he wanted to give to his boyfriend as an anniversary present then he noticed he was being followed. Then he had a bag over his face and was beaten. The bandits led Robin underground inside an abandoned prison. Robin was thrown inside a cell. He heard ambitious laughing. He whimpered once the bandit's ripped his clothes off and threw him on the steel table. He was held down. Robin wailed in anguish. He cried out his lover's name. The bandits laughed and slapped Robin's face. Robin shook his body violently. The bandits held a firm grip to his hands and ankles.

"He has a nice body."

"So beautiful."

Robin squeaked once the bandits began rubbing his back. He felt dead once the bandits slapped his bottom. He yelled in pain once something was shoved inside his entrance. The bandit slapped his bottom leaving a red hand print. Robin's tears renewed. He shut his eyes. His body began to feel weak. He groaned in pain. His head felt like it was being hit by hammers.

"Don't worry whore, you will forget everything that happened."

"You are our new pet."

Robin was bashed on the head with the back of an axe that knocked him unconscious.

* * *

3 months later...

Shulk squeezed the cloth and kissed it. The cloth had him and Robin holding hands while facing the sunset. The bandits knew what they were doing. Shulk's visions only led him to dead ends. They knew how to play with Shulk's mind. He was lying down inside his tent thinking about his boyfriend.

"Shulk!"

Shulk immediately sat up and unzipped his tent. It was Chrom.

"I found these."

Chrom was holding Robin's sword and his tome book. Shulk placed the cloth inside his pocket. He face grew angry. He could no longer wait anymore.

"I'll go find him alone."

"Are you sure Shulk?"

Shulk nodded.

"I can handle it alone. I need to find him. Robin means the world to me and I can't be having anyone slow me down!"

Chrom nodded and patted Shulk's shoulder.

"Do what you think is best Shulk."

Shulk handed Chrom, Robin's cloth. Both males stepped out of the tent.

"If I don't return..."

Both males held hands and hugged.

"You will return Shulk. Come back with Robin."

"I will and those bastards will pay for kidnapping my boyfriend."

Chrom waved his arm. Shulk dashed off.

* * *

6 months later...

The bandit opened the cell door revealing the tactician sitting on his steel bed shaking violently. His left eye was black and swollen shut. He had a line of dried blood down his lips that traveled to his neck. The right side of his head had a gash. He gulped once he heard laughing. He covered his manhood. His body and white hair was dirty from unable to shower. The assassin smirked once he saw a tear roll down Robin's cheek. The bandit had a tattoo over his face and was shirtless. His right eye was closed and had a scar over it. He was bald. His pants were made of deer skin.

"That's the whore that was shown on the poster."

"Wow. He's so beautiful. How much is he?"

"5 million gold."

"How did you come up with that?"

The bandit chuckled.

"He has a nice body, he's feminine, and fun to torture."

"Can I see his manhood?"

"Sure!"

The tactician immediately stood up. He was still covering his manhood. The bandit came inside his cell. Robin pressed his back against the wall. The bandit had a whip in his hand. The tactician whimpered once the bandit pretended to swing his arm. He laughed. He gripped Robin's hair and dragged him out. Robin wailed. He was shoved forward almost losing his balance. The assassin took a look at Robin's body. Robin felt rigid once the assassin began stroking his manhood. Robin shut his eye once the assassin gripped his chin. He was wearing a black tunic and his hood covered his face. The assassin tossed a bag of gold to the bandit. The bandit happily laughed.

"Whenever you're ready man!"

The bandit gripped Robin's hair making him yelp then tossed him over to his cell. He fell flat on his stomach. He heard the door close. Robin slowly stood up. He squeaked once his bottom was slapped. He turned his body around and raised his arms.

"Don't touch me!"

The assassin laughed as he stepped closer. Robin slapped the man's face. He grinned. The slap only turned him on. Robin swallowed hard. The assassin pinned Robin against the wall and forcefully turned his body around. He licked Robin's cheek and moved his hand down to stroke his manhood. The bandit could hear Robin's screams as he counted the gold. He turned his head back to his room seeing the bags filled with gold.

"Helpless whore is making me rich!"

He could hear the assassin's moanings along with the bed creaking. Robin bit his lip and shut his eye. He slapped Robin's bottom and continued ramming into him. Robin felt his entrance tear and felt sharp pain in his bottom. The bandit turned his head once a young man holding a bizarre red blade approached him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, appeared to be athletic, tall, was wearing red shorts, a red vest, red gloves, and red boots. He had a serious facial expression. There was a black blanket over his shoulder. The bandit huffed thinking it was a troublesome kid.

"What do you want punk?"

The young man chuckled and raised his arm out closing his eyes.

"Is this where you pay?"

"Pff! Like, you have money?"

The young man smirked and tossed the bag of gold. He could hear the moaning of someone climaxing. He turned his head once he heard the door open. The assassin pulled up his trousers and buckled his belt.

"Little whore is so cute when he begs for mercy!"

The young man nodded. The assassin licked his lips.

"He has a tight ass and a tasty cock!"

The bandit patted the young man's shoulder.

"Have fun with him!"

"Oh, trust me! I will!"

The young man stood by the door way seeing the tactician crying his eyes out. He was lying on his stomach. His behind was bleeding and the man's ejaculation was flowing down his legs. The tactician turned his head and whimpered. The young man removed his vest and tossed it on the ground. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that showed his muscles. Robin yelled as he fell off the bed and crawled over to the corner.

"Wow. You must work out a lot."

The young man chuckled.

"It's just so the weak can't escape my grasp."

"Go get him!"

He nodded and entered the cell. The bandit quietly shut the door.

"Make a wish whore!" The bandit said while laughing.

Robin curled into a ball. His body shook violently. The young man came closer and knelt down. He felt disgusted once he saw how Robin's condition was. His body was dirty, had bruises, dried blood, scars, and tiny cuts. Robin slapped the young man in the face once he tried to caress his cheek. The young man rubbed his cheek and shook his head. He desperately wanted to comfort his boyfriend. Robin sobbed and tried slapping the young man again. He grabbed Robin's wrist. Robin gulped and panted heavily. The young man felt heartbroken. Robin did not recognize or remember him. He yanked his arm away and hid his face. He tried screaming once the young man covered his mouth. The young man knew he was suffering from amnesia.

"Shh! Shh! Please calm down!"

Robin let his tears out.

"Please! Shh! I'm not going to hurt you…."

Robin continued weeping. He noticed the young man had a British accent.

The young man wrapped the blanket around Robin's body. Robin slowly raised his head. His mouth was slightly opened. Robin's facial expression was stuck in his mind. The young man could not describe what he felt in his heart once he saw Robin's innocent face. He looked into Robin's eyes seeing mixed emotions. He pulled Robin into a loving embrace. Robin gripped the fabric of the young man's shirt. He felt safe in his arms. He whispered into Robin's ear.

"I'll be right back."

As he stood up, Robin grabbed the edge of his sleeve. The young man turned his head. He knew Robin was scared of being alone now.

"You will have to trust me…."

Robin looked away as he reluctantly let go of the young man's sleeve. The young man shook his head and reached behind his back. He grabbed the handle of his monado. He felt nothing but hatred going through his mind. His blood began to boil.

 _"_ _This is so disgusting and unacceptable! How could someone do this to a human being!?"_ He thought. _"Now it's Shulk time!"_

The young man moved his hand around his hair to make it look like Robin was struggling. He had some of Robin's blood on his face from the slap. He opened the door and walked out. The bandit turned his head and happily laughed.

"How was it?"

Shulk clenched his teeth. He turned his head and the symbol on his monado changed into smash. His hands glowed red.

"You are a disgusting, savage, brute!"

The bandit smirked and tossed the last piece of gold into his room.

"Oh, really? Why do you say that?"

Shulk stepped closer. His hand clenched the handle of his monado.

"You're using an innocent, young man as a sex object for your greedy needs and entertainment!"

The bandit laughed.

"He's a worthless whore. No one loves or misses him."

"Do you have any idea how this could affect his head mentally and his health!?"

"Don't know and don't care. Now beat it punk!"

Shulk growled and dashed over gripping the bandit's neck.

"That innocent man inside there crying his eyes out is my missing boyfriend and my bride!"

The homs yelled.

The bandit laughed hysterically.

"That whore is your boyfriend!? That explains so much! Dumb fags deserve to be raped!"

Shulk tossed the bandit against the wall. He tackled him down and repeatedly punched his face until he crushed his skull. Blood splattered on the walls and onto Shulk's clothes. He grabbed the handle of his monado and stabbed the dead bandit. His mouth dropped opened once he saw all the piles of gold inside his room.

"Sick bastard…"

Shulk kicked the bandit's corpse.

"That innocent man you kidnapped is not a toy or a whore! He's a human being!"

Shulk placed his monado behind his back and spat on the bandit's corpse. He grabbed his gold bag. He walked over to the cell. Robin was still sitting. Shulk noticed his body was still shaking even after he had a blanket wrapped around him.

"Come here." Shulk said softly. "My name is Shulk."

Robin slowly stood up and cautiously walked closer. Shulk knew Robin still did not trust him. Once Robin was close enough, the homs cupped his face. The tactician's eyes widened in horror. He covered Robin's mouth from screaming.

"Shh! Shh! I'm sorry!"

Robin's screams muffled. He breathed in heavily then started to calm down.

"Please, you must not fear me…"

Robin said nothing. His body was still shaking. Shulk removed his shirt. This startled Robin. He thought he was going to get raped again. He saw that the cell door was opened. He punched Shulk's stomach making him grunt. Before he could get away, Shulk pulled him into a hug.

"Please! Please! Calm down!"

Robin moved his body violently. Shulk felt tears building in his eyes. Robin was emotionally damaged. The young man pulled Robin into an embrace again. He rubbed Robin's back. Robin lifted his head looking into Shulk's blue eyes. He saw sadness in them. A small tear rolled down Shulk's face. Shulk gave Robin his vest and black shirt.

"Put it on so you're not cold."

Robin nodded and put on Shulk's shirt. He loved the smell of his cologne. He was surprised the shirt fitted him. It was slightly big. Shulk pulled down his shorts leaving him in his bathing underwear. He handed Robin his shorts. Robin put on his shorts. He felt slightly better now that he wasn't naked anymore. Shulk warmly smiled and wrapped the blanket around Robin's body. He felt Robin hold his arm.

"Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Shulk noticed people were staring at him awkwardly but he did not care. Robin noticed people were staring at him to. He felt ashamed. He squeezed Shulk's arm. He felt his eyes building up with tears once people started calling him a _whore_. Robin's face was on a wanted poster. Shulk glared and scared the citizens away. He ripped the wanted poster into pieces. Both males walked for hours. Robin did not know where Shulk was taking him. After two hours passed, they arrived at Colony 9. Shulk was quickly greeted by his friends that laughed at how he was dressed. Robin gasped once he was shoved on the ground. He whimpered and raised his arm out. He covered his face once he thought he was going to get attacked.

"Stop this!" Shulk cried.

Robin crawled over to Shulk. He wrapped his arm around his leg.

"How do you know he does not have any diseases!?" A citizen said.

"I don't!" Shulk yelled. "But that's not important! Right now, he needs our help!"

Dunban came out of his house along with Fiora.

"This young man hugging my leg is Robin! Robin was kidnapped and sold as a sex slave!" Shulk started and closed his eyes. "I found him located inside an abandoned prison where a brute was inviting people over to rape him for money!"

The crowd gasped.

"That's horrible!"

"That's a disgrace!"

"Disgusting!"

"Humans are such animals!

Shulk placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"The man is dead! I killed him!" Shulk said. "But it does not change all the emotional damage that he did to my boyfriend!"

Robin tilt his head. Who is Robin?

The crowd cheered on Shulk. After explaining, Shulk led Robin inside his garage. He told Robin to walk over where the tub was located. Shulk walked into his closet and put on some new clothes which was his Colony 9 uniform.

"I know this will make you uncomfortable but I need you to remove your clothes again." Shulk said.

Robin gulped.

"I need your body washed in order to take some test." He explained.

Robin looked away. Shulk noticed and placed some healing salt inside the hot tub.

"Please, I need to make sure you're perfectly healthy." Shulk said. "I need to take some test…"

Robin frowned but nodded in the agreement.

"Remove your clothes and climb inside the tub." Shulk ordered.

Robin reluctantly removed his clothes. He covered his manhood as he stepped inside the tub.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to close the case. You might feel like you're drowning but the machine is going to heal your wounds, okay?" Shulk said.

Robin nodded. Shulk closed the case and pressed the button. Robin closed his eyes. He felt the salt healing his wounds. His eyes and mouth shut opened. He was under water. He could see bright lights surrounding him. Robin closed his eyes once he felt himself being lifted up. He felt his legs being spread apart. He whipped his head left and right. He saw a glimpse of a machine scanning his body. He looked at his skin seeing his wounds have disappeared. Shulk opened the case and Robin jumped out coughing. He panted heavily. Shulk grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together. Robin felt like he was reborn. His body felt different. His hair was flat and covering his eyes. Shulk folded his hair behind Robin's ear. He warmly smiled. The gash was gone. He could see Robin's baby face again. He loved his brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Are you okay?" Shulk said. "I see your body is healed now."

Robin breathed in heavily. He cupped Shulk's face and crushed their lips together. Shulk was shocked but returned the kiss with equal need. The kiss was long and deep. Robin moved his hands and placed them on Shulk's neck. A soft tongue circled around Robin's lips. Robin gasped and felt Shulk's tongue battle against his. Their tongues stuck out and twirled around. Shulk wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Robin shyly moved his hand down and under Shulk's shirt. Shulk lightly moaned once Robin rubbed his soft flesh of his abdominal. The kiss finally broke leaving a trail of saliva linked between their lips. Both males had their eyes locked. Shulk scratched the back of his head. He missed kissing and touching his boyfriend.

"Um, now lay on the table." Shulk said.

Robin nodded as he climbed on the table. Shulk grabbed some cords and a few syringes. He placed an oxygen mask onto Robin's mouth and nose.

"You will be put to sleep okay. I promise I will not do anything to harm you." The homs said.

Robin watched Shulk place the needle into his vein. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy and he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _2 hours later._

"How's it going Shulk?"

Shulk turned his head once he saw Dunban. He waved his hand. Shulk was wearing gloves, goggles, a mask, and holding tools in his hands. Fiora then entered his garage.

"Poor thing was raped by dozens of men for money…"

Fiora covered her mouth in shock. Dunban raised an eyebrow.

"Poor thing…"

"He's a human. He probably thinks I'm a human to." The homs said.

"A homs and a human together." Dunban chuckled.

"I'm trying to remove this object inside of him…"

Fiora gasped.

"What? Someone literally shoved an object inside him?"

Shulk nodded.

"I took some blood test. I'm amazed he has no diseases."

"Does he remember you?"

Shulk shook his head.

"He does not remember anything. It hurts me inside. His face is still haunting my mind."

Shulk looked down.

"The way he screamed at me. The way he grabbed me when he felt alone."

Shulk pulled the object out. Dunban looked at it in disgust.

"What in blazes is that….?"

Shulk shook his head. Fiora swallowed the vomit in her mouth.

"This is so disgusting. These men sicken me."

Shulk sighed and stitched Robin's flesh back together.

"What is that?"

"It's a sex toy..."

Dunban shook his head and grunted. Fiora ran out of the garage.

"I've heard enough. Later Shulk."

Dunban left Shulk's garage.

"I will kill those bastards responsible for erasing his memory!"

* * *

 _3 hours later._

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He raised his arm up. He gasped and quickly sat up. A blanket was on top of him. He felt something on his stomach. He slowly removed the blanket and saw a bandage wrapped around him.

"You finally awoke."

Robin turned his head and smiled once he saw Shulk.

"Good news is you don't have any diseases."

Robin could not explain his happiness.

Shulk pulled a chair over and sat down taking a deep breath. He looked into Robin's eyes seeing passion. The homs knew he was still suffering from amnesia.

"D-Do you remember me?"

Robin tilt his head.

"Do you remember your name?"

Robin shook his head.

"You don't remember anything. This hurts me so much."

"I..."

"You finally spoke. You were silent as a mouse."

Robin was confused.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I do...?"

"Do you remember Chrom?"

"Chrom...?"

Chrom entered Shulk's garage.

"Sorry I'm late. I got on my horse and got here as fast as I could once I heard what happened."

Chrom sat down next to Shulk.

"He does not remember anything."

"What news about his test?"

"He has no diseases but he's suffering from a mental illness and I found a drug inside his body."

Chrom clenched his fist.

"Robin, forgive me for not watching over you!"

Chrom felt guilty.

"R-Robin?"

Shulk got on his knees and held Robin's hands.

"Yes. Do you know who's name that is?"

Robin squeezed Shulk's hands.

"My name is Robin..."

Chrom and Shulk nodded. Shulk removed the pendant from his neck. He wrapped the necklace around his middle finger and let the blue pendant swing left and right.

"Who gave me this?" Shulk said.

Robin grunted and placed his hand on his head. He started to feel dizzy.

"You have to remember please! Think Robin!" Shulk said.

"Who defeated Grima!" Chrom yelled.

Robin placed both his hands on his head and wailed in anguish.

"What is my name Robin!?"

"Where were you when you were abandoned!?"

Robin's hands glowed dark purple. He grunted and fell on his side.

"Please remember Robin!" Shulk pleaded.

"Who's your boyfriend and why did you make this!?" Chrom hollered as he gave Robin the cloth he made for Shulk.

Robin floated in the air and hollered on top of his lungs. Shulk and Chrom kept a straight face. Whatever was inside Robin finally left his body. Shulk jumped up and caught Robin in his arms. He looked at his boyfriend's face. His eyes were closed. Shulk got on his knees.

"Robin..."

Robin slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry.

"Robin, do you remember me?"

Robin placed his hand on Shulk's face.

"Shulk..."

Shulk gasped.

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Robin and I'm a tactician..."

Chrom pointed to himself.

"Who am I?"

Robin's eyes widen.

"C-Chrom!? W-What are you doing here!?"

Shulk sobbed and embraced his boyfriend. Chrom knelt down and hugged his friend. Robin rubbed Shulk's back. He was confused.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" Robin said.

Shulk let his tears out and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"You're safe now." Chrom said.

"Did something happen to me? Was I possessed?" Robin pouted.

Shulk and Chrom chuckled.

"Uhhh...where are my clothes?" Robin blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Sexual content and yaoi._

* * *

Shulk and Robin held hands as they walked into their apartment. He finally had his clothes back on. Robin was shocked after what happened but his memory seemed to erase it. Robin removed his clothes until he was wearing his underwear. The homs removed his shirt, kicked off his boots, and removed his pants. He smiled once Shulk wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm just happy you're back home."

Robin turned his body around and cupped the homs' face.

"You promise to never leave me?"

Shulk smiled.

"I promise. You know you can't separate yourself from me."

Robin laughed and kissed his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you Shulk."

"I love you too, Robin."

Both males crawled into bed. Shulk pulled his boyfriend closer to his body. Robin gripped Shulk's index fingers.

"I was careless..."

"No. I should have been watching over you."

Robin turned his body facing his boyfriend.

"What happened? I don't even remember how I got kidnapped."

"Robin, you were kidnapped and missing for six months."

"Six months?"

Shulk nodded.

"I went crazy once Chrom came over telling me you got kidnapped."

Robin placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek.

"You rescued me though."

"I know Robin but the way you reacted towards me really broke my heart. You did not remember who I was."

Robin wrapped his arms around Shulk's body.

"Shulk I...thank you for rescuing and saving my life."

"I promise nothing will split us apart again."

Shulk squeezed his lover's body. Robin made his move and crawled on top of Shulk. He sat up and straddled Shulk's hips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Robin leaned down and crushed their lips together. Shulk returned the kiss with equal need and passion. He wrapped his arms around his lover's back. They shared fast, tiny, wet kisses. Shulk grabbed his lover and rolled him over so Robin was lying down. Their kisses became sloppy. Moans escaped from their mouths as their tongues battled over dominance. Robin wrapped his arms around his lover's back. He roamed his hands around Shulk's back. He clawed and clutched Shulk's shoulder blades. Shulk flexed his back muscles. Shulk missed this so much. He reached under and wrapped Robin's leg around his waist. He grinds his crotch against his lover's. He felt his shorts tightening. Robin crossed his legs around his waist. Robin moaned and wrapped his arm around Shulk's neck. Shulk buried his face into Robin's neck. Their bodies moved around for a brief moment. Robin missed the warmth and skin brushing together. He moved his hands down Shulk's sides and snuck his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. He slightly pulled them down. Shulk grabbed Robin's hand and interlaced their fingers together. The homs moved on his knees while Robin sat up.

"Something wrong Shulk?"

Shulk brought Robin's hand over to his mouth and kissed his wrist.

"I'm just a little concerned Robin. I mean, I feel like a brute."

"W-What!? Why are you saying that!?"

"You just came back and I'm already touching you. I should be letting you recover!"

Robin cupped his lover's face.

"You're not a brute or an animal Shulk! You're touching me because you missed me!"

Robin embraced the homs.

"If you touch me, you can replace the negative with yours…"

"Robin…"

Robin placed a finger on Shulk's lip.

"It's okay Shulk."

Shulk buried his face into Robin's neck.

"I love you so much. I was going crazy being separated from you."

Both males shared a passionate kiss and nuzzled their noses together. They shared tiny kisses. Shulk gently placed Robin down. He caressed Robin's cheek. Shulk twitched once the tactician began caressing his chest. He rubbed the homs chest in circles. Robin warmly smiled once he saw goosebumps forming on Shulk's body. He rubbed Shulk's nipples in circles and gently tugged them. Shulk lightly moaned. He looked down watching Robin's hands move down his body. He traced his abdominal. Shulk felt his erection sticking up. He clenched his teeth together. Robin smiled and traced Shulk's collarbone.

"Shulk, I love you."

"I love you too, Robin."

Both males pressed their lips together. Robin slipped his hand under Shulk's underwear. He smirked in the kiss once he grabbed something stiff. Shulk gasped and groaned. Robin stroked the head and rubbed the tip with his index finger. Shulk pulled his underwear off.

"Yours is so big…"

The homs bit his lip. Robin leaned his body down. He kissed and licked around his lover's shaft. Shulk tangled his fingers into his lover's hair. Robin took the head in his mouth. He moved his lips up and down. He loved the sounds escaping from Shulk's mouth. He pulled away once Shulk was about to climax. He messed with Shulk's balls and tugged them. Shulk tilt his head back moaning loudly. Robin removed the last of his clothing. He tossed the underwear on the floor. He placed his hands on Shulk's chest and gently pushed him down so he was resting on his back. Robin positioned himself over his stiff member. He grabbed his erection and slowly pushed himself down. The tactician gasped as the head entered him. He pushed down more until his erection was all the way inside. Robin shifted himself a little. He moved his hands back to Shulk's chest. Both males had their eyes locked. The tactician slowly moved his hips. He lifted himself to the head then pushed himself down. Shulk moved his arms and touched his lover's chest. He moved his hands down to his lover's ribs and torso. He placed his hands on his lover's hips. He loved being inside his lover. Robin leaned down to share a passionate kiss. Both males nuzzled their noses together then kissed again. Shulk began to feel bored from the speed.

"Go faster…"

Robin grinned and began pacing himself faster. He bounced and rocked on Shulk's manhood. Shulk gripped his lover's hips and tilt his head back moaning loudly. He bent his legs. Robin placed his hands on Shulk's knees giving him support. His face was red and his forehead was sweaty. His eyes were closed. His The bed creaked violently. The homs was trying to keep up with Robin. He could feel himself reaching his climax. The room was filled with moaning.

* * *

Dunban put the music on louder on his earphones. He was trying to read his book. He could still hear Shulk yelling out Robin's name. Dunban shook his head.

"It sounds like Robin is riding the hell out of him…"

He rolled his eyes and tried reading his book.

* * *

Shulk held his semen inside. He firmly gripped Robin's hips making him gasp. He pulled himself out. His manhood was slick. He rolled Robin over so he was lying on his stomach. The homs crawled on top. Robin turned his head panting heavily. Both males shared a sloppy kiss. Shulk did not like the position he was in. He rolled Robin over so he was lying on his back. Shulk crawled on top. He spread his lover's legs apart and pushed his erection inside again. Both males interlaced their fingers together. Robin crossed his legs over his lover's waist. Both males crushed their lips together. Shulk pulled out and pushed back in. Their tongues twirled and clashed together. Shulk increased his pace. The moaning muffled inside their mouths. He angled his thrust and hit his prostate making Robin gasp. Robin wrapped his arms around Shulk's neck and moaned loudly in his ear. He cried out his lover's name once Shulk continued hitting his prostate. Shulk grunted and gave out one last thrust before releasing his seed deep inside his lover. Both males panted heavily and shared a passionate kiss. Shulk slowly pulled himself out and moved on his side. He wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to find those bastards..."

Robin sighed and poked Shulk's cheek.

"I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to kill the ones that raped me."

Shulk kissed Robin's forehead.

"They will pay for what they did."


End file.
